


Sweet Treats and Messy Sheets

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Halloween, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, Social Anxiety, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is the most self-indulgent thing i've written in a long long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You meet a couple at a Halloween party and things get bizarre and kind of cute.





	Sweet Treats and Messy Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> ON THIS EPISODE OF "MOMO FINALLY FINISHES A DRAFT THAT'S BEEN SITTING IN HER FOLDER FOR TOO LONG": A MCREYES/READER
> 
> it's been a long time coming and I can't believe I actually finished this I'm SO HAPPY
> 
> it's been a while since I've done a good ol' threesome I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING THIS
> 
> (i hope you all ate bc there's quite a bit of food in this fic for whatever reason)

This was a mistake.

This was a big, big mistake.

You should have known you wouldn’t have all that much fun at your friend’s Halloween party. Everyone’s dressed so immaculately, with creative costumes or something clever or something sexy. Your cat ear headband and all black ensemble to cover you from head to toe did not stand out among the girls donning lacy lingerie and the other girls who are dressed like the “Spice” Girls (if they were named Pepper, Garlic Powder, and Turmeric). It’s as if everyone’s back in college again; acquaintances in suits are back to being frat boys destroying their livers with alcohol, healthcare professionals are passing a joint around. Everyone’s gathered at this disgustingly large residency to give into all the vices instead of, well, doing normal Halloween stuff. Whatever that means at this age. 

Without any money for an Uber back to your apartment and with a tiny, tiny hope that you’ll still have fun with all these people around, you grab a can from the fridge without really reading what type of alcohol it is and head outside to the huge backyard. It’s cold and anyone who’s showing off even an inch of skin wouldn’t dare to hang out there. Good thing you’ve got a sweater and thick leggings on.

Except that’s ruined, too. You slide open the door, only to hear two people moaning and moving about on the porch swing off to the side of the patio. They’re obviously having a lot more fun than you are.

“You’ve got to be  _ fucking _ kidding me,” you groan, throwing the can out into the uncovered pool and storming back inside. You don’t even hear what the two had to say to you.

Amongst the sexy witches and the vampires and several iterations of Heath Ledger’s Joker, you weave your way through grinding and bad dirty talking to find your way upstairs. Nobody’s made their way up here (yet?), so you can stick around in one of the bedrooms before people start to get nasty. Apparently, being outside on a porch is already a good spot to do it. Weren’t those two cold?

No matter. You enter the first bedroom you see and shut the door. Right away, this is starting to feel better. The mumble rap downstairs is muted, the bedroom smells like fresh laundry soap, and there isn’t a couple to interrupt your peace. As added bonuses, the bed is pretty soft and there’s a bookshelf off to one corner. This is a good way to wait out a party, right? Nobody around, no pressure to do shots that burn your throat, no biting anxiety that’ll fuck with your self-image. Just you and a book on... _ How to Lose an Extraterrestrial in 10 Days _ . Love always finds a way, you suppose.

Familiar warmth runs through you when you take your shoes off and tuck yourself into the bed, opening up the pulp novel and beginning to read what middle-aged women are creating as a means to lament their own lifeless marriage. A drink would be nice to go with this, but you’ve become invested in the protagonist’s curiosity. You probably shouldn’t have thrown that beer. Or cider or wine cooler or whatever it was. You’ll make do until you need some water.

A few pages into your reading and someone knocks on the door. You knit your eyebrows together and look up. No way are you going to get that. When you go back to the sentence you were reading, someone knocks again.

“Hey! Anyone in here?”

The voice sounds like a combination of a drawl and an alcoholic slur. It could be the second coming after several brewskis and you’d still deny entry. 

“Yup,” you answer loud enough as you turn your head back to the book.

Even though you said it, the door opens anyway. Your muscles tense when two men enter the room, one very clearly dressed as an immaculate cowboy straight from a western while the other dons a heavy black robe. 

“Holy shit,” the cowboy exclaims. It’s very obvious now that he’s the one with the drunk drawl. “You’re _ reading _ ? At a party?”

You immediately raise your defenses. Or lack thereof. “Yeah. Fuck off.”

Surprised at the blunt interjection, he raises his hands and surrenders, shaking his head. The guy in the black robe, assuming he’s the grim reaper without the accessories so he looks more like a goth monk, nudges him aside and holds up a can. “You left this in the pool, kitty cat.”

Your mouth flattens when the grim reaper tosses the can onto the bed, still coated in some droplets of pool water. It’s cheap beer. Figures. These two must have been the couple making out on the porch. The robe looks warm so does the cowboy’s bright, detailed serape, so it makes sense. “Thanks,” you say flatly. “Did you want the bedroom? I’m sure there’s another one in the hall you two can fuck in.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” the cowboy steps in again. Grim Reaper raises an eyebrow like he’s going to watch him and make sure he isn’t going to say something stupid. “We just wanted to check in on the lil’ kitten who wanted some alone time, too. Sorry we took your spot. It was gettin’ cold out, anyway.”

It’s not hard to admit that these two are pretty handsome. It’s only natural that they’re together. Looks don’t mean you can trust them, though. Slowly grabbing the beer next to you, you keep your eyes on them to try and figure out their intentions if they aren’t going to fuck here. “Okay. It’s whatever. I found a better place to be  _ alone _ .”

Grim Reaper frowns. “Come on, Jesse. She obviously doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

The cowboy, who has a name now, backs away and the two get ready to leave. Something in Grim Reaper’s words twists in your head and you suddenly blurt your version of a cry for good company, “I’m not disturbed! Just...annoyed.”

That piques their interests. Turning back, they stand at the doorway and face you. Jesse continues to speak. “Annoyed? What, at us?”

“No, not—it’s not just you guys,” you say, although that doesn’t help. “Well, maybe ‘annoyed’ isn’t the word. Overwhelmed, I guess.”

“Overwhelmed,” Grim Reaper repeats with a half-smile. Ohh, that looks sweet. “Then why did you come to a party, of all things?”

You shrug. “My friend knows the host and she dragged me here. I thought I was gonna have fun but...now it feels too much.”

“Too much fun?”

Grim Reaper slaps Jesse in the chest and you almost laugh. “Shut up and get us some more beers downstairs. You still want to be alone?”

You genuinely think about it. The morally wise part of you screams yes, you want to be alone and you will continue to be alone until your friend gets smashed and she gets the Uber because she has more money than you. Befriending two strange men who are seemingly nice and definitely inebriated is unwise. The other part of you screams no, you need to be more social, you need to get the fuck out of your bubble and stop hating yourself when things grow too much for you.

Regrets can come the next day.

Shaking your head slowly, you shift in the bed to cross your legs and set the book off to the side. You crack open the can of beer and take a sip. Nothing amazing, which totally matches what you think of yourself. “I swear to god if you try anything.”

“Hey, we’re not gonna hurt you,” Grim Reaper declares. He half-closes the door and takes a seat at the edge of the bed to get his boots off. “Just wanted to hang out somewhere warmer.”

“To make out?”

He shakes his head. How is he so patient with you? “Nope. We were looking for you.”

You scoff. “Why the hell were you looking for me?”

Turning back to face you, he shrugs. “It was Jesse’s idea. He thought you looked too distraught for a cute little kitten.”

_ Cute _ . You shake your head again and avoid his gaze, drinking a little more beer as Jesse comes back with however much alcohol he can carry with two hands, plus a small bowl of fun-sized candy tucked under his arm. He shuts the door to mute the music again.

“I got the better shit in the cooler,” he says. “See? I’m still smart when I’m drunk.”

Grim Reaper chuckles. Jesse drops all of his findings onto the bed next to you, displaying some more choices of forget-your-insecurities juice and some sweet accouterments. You pluck a hard cider and lift up your open beer. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Glad Gabriel got you all warmed up.”

The Grim Reaper has a name now, too. This is going somewhere. “He didn’t ‘warm me up’,” you defend, “he just told me it was your idea to look for me.”

“Oh yeah. You looked all sad comin’ out to the backyard and I wanted to see if we could cheer you up.”

“And don’t tell us we can do that by leaving you alone. We’d be gone by now if you wanted that.”

You can’t help but laugh. For a drunk couple to immediately read you like that, and read you correctly, you’re impressed. The laughs keep coming and you introduce yourself, eating and drinking with them and dishing out some of your troubles like it’s amateur group therapy night. They’re great listeners, as you’ve come to find, and funny enough to have you nudging them off the bed like you’ve known them for much longer than an hour or so. Pleasantly buzzed and much more relaxed and warm, you crawl forward between them and lie backward in bed amidst the empty, clanging containers and the crinkling of candy wrappers. The two look down at you.

“It still sucks that I’m single, and you guys are together,” you say a little solemnly. “I’d definitely say yes if either of you asked me out.”

The two look at each other for an unusually long moment. You try to determine what they’re saying with their eyes and their smiles and their little pushes. No luck. You’re  _ pretty _ sure you didn’t offend them. Maybe? Maybe you overstepped your boundaries and now you can go back to being a recluse and forget this whole interaction ever happened.

Then Gabriel hits you with this little nugget, “What if we did?”

You lift an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“What you just said,” Jesse says, clearly more inebriated than Gabriel. You can tell because he takes your hand and kisses the inside of your wrist and tries to go further down your forearm. Gabriel bats his hand away. “What if we both took you out? We’re into that.”

“Reaaaaally,” you drone, rolling your eyes and poking their sides simultaneously (almost). “Of all people I meet tonight, I meet a polyamorous cowboy and a monk.”

“For the last time, I’m  _ not _ a monk,” Gabriel says, falling into the bed so he’s at your ankles. His robe is off and you can ogle those muscles stretching a tight, black shirt. “I told you, I’m a beacon of death and destruction.”

“You should see him with kids,” Jesse whispers, loud enough that Gabriel can still hear him. “Our friend’s daughter loves him. He puts on killer tea parties.”

He flips off Jesse. “Shut up. Seriously, babe, we’d date you.”

With the combination of alcohol and handsome men in costumes, you’re sure you’ve stepped into some wild space between reality and fantasy. Two men? Clearly into you? Who don’t push your buttons?

“I’m way too drunk for this,” you conclude.

“Come on,” Jesse says. “Why would you turn down two  _ incredible  _ men who want to show you a good time?”

“I didn’t say no,” you say impulsively.

“Then it’s settled.” Gabriel sits up again to help you lie down properly in bed. Jesse removes his serape and drops back so he and Gabriel can sandwich you. That way, it’s nice and warm and you’re surprisingly comfortable, until you need to wiggle and find some room to breathe. The music’s died down considerably and it’s close to quiet when you fall asleep between them, muttering out more nonsense.

 

There isn’t a whole lot of time to punctuate the encounter when the party host comes in to kick you three out. You wake up with Jesse’s hat on your face and Gabriel returns your cat ears. After exchanging numbers, and you hurry on to your apartment, trying not to vomit in the car of some other partygoer who lives in the building across from your own. A day or so to recover from the party is enough to help you get your shit together and back to reality. It’s become clear to you that reality is where you met Jesse and Gabriel at a costume party, and that they’re interested in dating you. At the same time.

After some fear and self-loathing and motivation from your roommate to finally get some dick, you give in and respond to the texts that come your way those few days later.

It’s a wonderful decision.

You notice how Jesse uses more emojis than Gabriel, and how Gabriel texts like a 40-year-old father who bought a smartphone for the first time. It’s cute. You pick up on some other traits when you meet up with them a week later at a diner not far from your workplace. Gabriel emanates leadership and authority, which is fitting since he’s a military veteran-turned-tailor who focused more on Jesse’s Halloween costume than his own. As commanding as he is, Gabriel can be as playful as he pleases. On the other hand, Jesse aims to please altogether. He charms you to no end and he’ll continue to do so when he graduates with his master’s and lands a job in the hospitality industry.

“It’s an interesting career choice for a guy who hates wearing ties,” Gabriel muses as he slides his milkshake over to you, “but lemme tell you, he looks damn good in a suit.”

“Says the man who makes ‘em for a living,” Jesse adds. 

You giggle as you taste peanut butter and chocolate goodness in a cup. “I can see you doing that, being friendly and offering everyone extra towels upon request.”

“I can do that,” Jesse says. He plucks a couple of fries from your basket and points them at you, “but I can also take care of any scumbags who might try to take over any resort. You ever see those stories about human trafficking?”

“Easy, cowboy.” Gabriel pats Jesse’s back and you take the opportunity to switch milkshakes and try Jesse’s. “You can fight crime when we’re not surrounded by pastels and ice cream.”

“I mean, he has a point,” you say, sliding back Jesse’s overly vanilla milkshake, “he’ll have a responsibility to maintain the safety of guests and employees alike.”

“See? She gets it. Didn’t you crack down on that stuff when you were stationed on the other side of the world?”

Gabriel groans. “Yeah. It’s not a pretty job, though. Not good talk for a first date.”

“Fair enough.” Jesse puts his focus back on you. “And what about you, cutie? What do you do for a living?”

You tell them about your current job and your plans to change careers, or what you think is your plan since there can always be adjustments between now and, well, whenever. With your potential career change pretty much set in stone, you shrug and get your own milkshake back, then snatch some more fries from Jesse’s grasp. “I just hope it all goes well. It’ll suck a few years into the job and realize you wasted so much time on something you wind up hating.”

“Lots of people do that anyway,” Gabriel says. “We don’t get enough time as teenagers to decide what the hell to do with our lives. I’m just glad I learned how to sew. Did my mom proud with that skill.”

“My backup’s to work with my mama back in Santa Fe,” Jesse says. “She can always use an extra hand at the farm.”

You look up from your food, even more curious and interested. Gabriel notices. “That’s how he got me, too,” he snickers. “You should see him milk a cow.”

“Y’all act like it’s some god-given gift to do farm work,” Jesse grumbles as he drinks his milkshake and motions it to you. “If this were made with the milk we sold, it’d taste a hell of a lot better.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, but he means no harm. “Here we go again.”

 

More dates involving Jesse ranting about dairy and Gabriel showing you how to properly sew seams and tears are enough for you to totally fall head over heels for both of them. It’s surprising how comfortable you get being with one, the other, or both. Comfortable, however, is not the same as easy.

People start talking. You get more looks your way when you bring two good-looking men to a fancy restaurant or the movies. The invasive questions from your co-workers and roommates get wilder. What’s even worse is that the assumptions start to pour in and you don’t know how to combat it. Hell, you don’t even know how to bring this up to Jesse or Gabriel. It’s not like you’ve ever dated two men before. It should be a dream, right? It is. Kind of. With its hiccups that need to be worked out sooner than later.

After someone asks you the threesome question for the millionth time, you finally take the initiative to head to their house near Jesse’s college. You’ve had enough threesome questions for a lifetime and there are only so many creative and cynical answers in your head. Combined with the stress of work and your plans to talk to potential future employers, nothing feels like it’s going your way. It’s about time to turn to Jesse and Gabriel and see where this is going. It all started at a party; now you need to make sure if this will be something sustainable before you go away for the holidays and avoid all the questions from your family.

On the front lawn of the house, you find Jesse vaping in the cold. You’ve never seen him do it before, but it’s been established that Gabriel isn’t particularly fond of the habit, even if Jesse does excuse himself to do it away from him. Just by that little detail, you know something is up. He catches your eye right away and holds out his arm so you can come in for a hug. The vapor smells like apples and cinnamon.

“You look troubled,” he says after he kisses the top of your head.

“I think you’re the one who’s troubled. You’re vaping.”

“Hmph. Gonna lecture me again?”

“No. I wanna know what’s going on because I know Gabe hates it when you vape.”

Jesse sighs deeply and holds you a little tighter as he inhales once more and blows that sweet scent away from you. At least it smells better than tobacco. “It’s about you.”

Oh no. There it is. All three of you fell on the same wavelength and now it’s time to talk. Your nerves freeze up and you don’t move as Jesse continues, “I think you’re thinkin’ about the same thing.”

“Are people asking you weird questions, too?”

He chuckles. “I’ve been gettin’ weird questions since I came out. It’s you who we’re worried about, and, uh. I guess we this could’ve been avoided if we just asked you to come over sooner.”

You pull back slightly to look up at Jesse. One of the first things they told you about how the whole polyamory thing worked is that, of course, it’s not all perfect and it’s not all about sex. The latter is something you’ve wondered about, more so at night when you feel too lonely in bed and you want to text them but you don’t want to be a bother. You keep it all at bay when the two are genuinely nice people to hang out with. That’s a huge win in your book already. Thing is, they still need to talk to you about any issues, especially if those issues involve, well, you.

“I’m here now,” you say after a beat passes. Taking his hand, you pull gently. “Come on. Finish your smoke break and let’s go. I’m cold.”

Jesse does, and tucks his vape away in his pocket to bring you inside. It’s a cozy place in a quiet neighborhood. The personal touches, including the cowboy hat hanging on a coat rack by the door and a sewing machine in one corner of the living room, are somehow more and more endearing every time you visit. Gabriel sitting on the couch and staring at his phone, though, feels colder than the weather outside. Upon stepping in, he looks up briefly, then does a double take when he sees you.

“So you got her to mediate?” he asks Jesse. The bitterness that comes out of his mouth is similar to when he sees an unironed button-up in public. Except it’s not totally cute in this context.

“I’m not mediating anything,” you answer before Jesse can. “I wanted to talk to both of you. About us.”

Gabriel’s expression is unreadable. You see him glance at Jesse, then back at you. He pats the couch cushion next to him. “Alright. I’m all ears if he is.”

“Always am,” Jesse says. You can hear the passive-aggressiveness flow through him, too. 

_ Boys _ .

You sit on the couch next to Gabriel and Jesse sits on your opposite side. Two sets of eyes bore into you, patiently and impatiently waiting for you to speak. This shouldn’t be hard. Talking about your feelings shouldn’t be hard with people who care about you. If only you had a drink in your hand. Apparently, things are easier to talk about when you’re drunk.

“I just want to know if you guys are all in on this,” you say, pointing to all three of you. “I mean, I like you guys. I...heh, I  _ really  _ like you guys.”

Gabriel shifts. “But?”

You try to finish the sentence and you can’t. You shrug and use your hands to try and mime your thoughts. “It’s just. People are starting to ask me so much shit. And I know that shouldn’t be such a huge deal but my everyone I know is probably referring to me now as ‘that one girl who’s banging two dudes.’”

Jesse snorts and Gabriel glares at him. You keep trying to put your thoughts into words, “This is all still new to me. I just want to know more about...I don’t know, more?”

You make an uncertain noise and fall back on the couch, covering your face with your hands and groaning. “This would be better if we were drunk.”

“Don’t say that. You’re just overwhelmed again,” Gabriel says.

“We can’t solve every problem with alcohol. Wish we could, but the world don’t work that way,” Jesse huffs, then pulls one of your hands away to look for some more answers. “So...you’re not liking all the attention you’re getting?”

“Not from all the randos who want to know about my sex life,” you say.

Gabriel curses in Spanish under his breath, a habit you’ve caught onto when he’s irked. Then he says after you drop your other hand from your face, “You don’t have to pay any attention to them. In fact, just own it. Let ‘em talk.”

“But if it gets this bad again, just call us,” Jesse finishes. “We can take care of it.”

“Within reason,” Gabriel reminds him. “They still need to be recognizable after we introduce ourselves with some force.”

You crack into a smile and laugh. “You’re both terrible. Thanks.”

“Of course.” Gabriel leans in closer and kisses your cheek. Another beat passes. “Me and Jesse were talking about all that before you got here. How we’re going to take care of you...if you let us.”

Jesse nods. “We didn’t know how serious you were about this and what we’re gonna do if you weren’t. Because we really like you, too.”

“Never met anyone who could put up with the both of us so well.”

Your heart warms and you suddenly don’t feel so smothered between two men holding your hands and keeping you close. Usually, you need some space and you can nudge away all the overwhelming affection and banter when it gets too much. Now that they’ve officially reciprocated your feelings, suffocating isn’t the right word for the closeness. You feel safe. And hungry. The pitchy rumbles coming from your stomach fill the silence of the living room. Gabriel’s the first to react and poke you, while Jesse leans further to the other end of the couch when you flinch. 

“Glad we’re all on the same page,” Gabriel says. “I’ll start dinner.”

“You need some help, boss?”

Gabriel stands and nods, helping Jesse up and giving him what you think is an apologetic kiss, soft and quick. You stand up in kind to offer your help, but the two immediately nudge you back onto the couch.

“You sit right there, pretty lady,” Jesse says. “We’ll take it from here.”

 

The TV can only keep you occupied for so long before the smell of chili powder and cumin beckons you to the kitchen. Both Gabriel and Jesse are massive hunks in your way from stealing bites of steak and bell peppers. Jesse is kind enough to at least give you some chips and guacamole to sate you temporarily. Gabriel scolds him while he slides you a tequila shot. And you’re back in the living room in no time until they call you over to the table.

Surprisingly, in the times you’ve come to their home, you haven’t had dinner made exclusively by them. You really should have done so sooner because every bite of your fajitas is divine. It’s the perfect amount of spicy and savory, accompanied with every satisfying crunch of chips holding up guacamole or salsa. Food always lights up the conversation among you three. Gabriel goes off on his fellow co-workers who refuse to help him push for bills he supports. Jesse complains about his capstone coming up in the spring. You jump in and rant about every person who wants a complete recap of your relationship.

Dessert dies down the destructive comments. Instead, you three opt for thanks and praise and plans for the rest of the night. You’ve got nothing going on. They don’t, either. With the dishwasher going and the kitchen all tidied up, you take your place on the couch, stretched out over their laps, while some original movie on a streaming service starts to play.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a kitten,” Jesse says as he massages your ankles. “Should’ve known that when we saw you at that party.”

You hum contentedly. “If you keep calling me cute names, this kitty’s going to want to play.”

“We  _ just _ ate,” Gabriel says, despite playing with your hair. “Relax a little and watch the movie. Don’t want you getting indigestion when we fuck.”

Jesse’s not fazed by how blunt Gabriel is. You, on the other hand, freeze. It was supposed to be a casual comment. Let’s face it, though: you want this and you want it bad, and now you can’t stop thinking about it. You don’t respond to Gabriel, which is what he wanted, but it’s  _ very _ hard to focus on the movie when all you have in mind is how in the hell you’re going to handle not one, but two men pleasuring you until you can’t see straight. Or are you expecting too much? Is it wrong to have these thoughts after all you’ve been through?

“You’re thinkin’ too hard,” Jesse interrupts.

Gabriel pauses whatever he’s doing with your hair. “There’s not a lot to think about when all we’re watching is a bunch of grown men walking in a forest.”

“Wasn’t talkin’ to you.”

“Oh.” Gabriel looks down at you, attempting to avert his gaze that’s definitely trying to read what you’re thinking. It doesn’t take him very long to do so. “Come on, let it out. You can tell us.”

More resistance follows. You stay tight-lipped until Jesse starts running his fingers up your legs, like he’s tempted to spread them but he’s being respectfully seductive. You slowly let out your breath, relaxing with his eyes on you, “I never got to ask you guys the threesome question. Tell me how it works.”

“Well,” Jesse says coolly, “that depends. How do you like it?”

Gabriel adds to his question, “And do you want just one of us tonight, or both?”

You turn your head, bewildered. “That’s a thing?”

“Course it is,” Jesse says. “Don’t want to wear our kitten out the first time she stays here.”

“Unless that’s what you want.” Gabriel winks and his hand drifts lower, brushing over your neck and collarbone. You blush bright when your breath hitches. “What’ll it be, babe?”

“I…” 

It’s as if you’ve lost all ability to speak. Here it is, the opportunity of a lifetime, something others have been dreaming of and have been constantly pestering you about to the point where that’s the whole reason why you’re here with them now. There’s no turning back, unless you really want to. The two are patient when you make up your mind and go all in, taking Gabriel’s hand and reaching for Jesse’s. He obliges and kisses your wrist.

“You tell us if it’s too much,” Jesse murmurs, “‘cause baby, you don’t know how long we’ve been waiting for this.”

Following Jesse’s words, the TV screen goes black and Gabriel lifts you easily off the couch. He carries you to their bedroom, another homey space with a large bed and cotton-soft sheets. With Jesse trailing behind you two, Gabriel deposits you onto the middle of the bed and he looks you up and down. Jesse does the same, like there’s a spotlight under you and you’re ready to be consumed for absolute pleasure.

“You get her warmed up,” Gabriel tells Jesse. “I’ll grab everything we need.”

“Yessir.” Jesse hops forward when Gabriel smacks his ass and steps out of the room. You nearly lose your breath when you lie back and Jesse crawls into bed to hover over you. His eyes don’t leave yours.

“I’m gonna go nice and slow, just for you,” he says, and his lips fall onto yours with all the good bedroom intentions in the world.

This won’t be the first time you’ll be kissing both of them. Though, you have to admit you haven’t had a proper makeout session in a long, long time. Thankfully, Jesse eases you into it, kissing you slowly while his hands warm up your entire body. Every touch is purposeful; you haven’t slept with either of them, and yet Jesse knows exactly how to make you relax into the sheets, pressing into your sensitive skin and tucking his fingers under your sweater to touch you directly. In return, you comb your fingers through his hair, surprisingly soft and voluminous so it’ll be perfect if he plans to get his mouth somewhere else.

His tongue slips into your mouth and you’re right about ready to shed all of your close and spread yourself for whatever he and Gabriel want to do to you. Jesse thumbs circles into your hips as his tongue takes over your mouth. You can’t help but moan.

He pulls back, much to your dismay. “Hold on, now. You doin’ okay?”

It’s childish to whine under him. You do it anyways and gently pull on his shirt. “I’m fine. Come here.”

Jesse easily gives in and kisses you some more, helping you get your sweater and shirt off at some point in between. Getting your neck kissed never felt this good. Perhaps it’s because you also spot Gabriel walking back into the bedroom with a glass of water and your favorite candy bar. He smirks while you gasp as Jesse nips your skin.

“Gabe,” you moan.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” He sets the items down next to a towel on the nightstand close to the bed. Then, he lies next to you, tilting your chin to face him for a kiss while Jesse works his way down, kissing the middle of your chest. Gabriel vies for your attention when he kisses you, his tongue wrapping around yours right away and keeping your face turned towards him. It’s as if he’s sucked the breath out of you when he pulls back. Your chest heaves when Jesse lifts your back ever so slightly to unhook your bra.

You’re still looking at Gabriel when he asks, low and thick, “Tell me, babe, can you squirt?”

Your eyes widen. Your words are trapped in your throat again. He laughs like a rumble before a storm, pecking your lips. “I’m only asking because I need to know if we have to put a towel under you or not.”

It’s a genuine concern. And a thoughtful one. You kiss him back and shake your head. “Not that I know of.”

“Got it. I don’t have to worry about changing the sheets tonight, then.” 

He sits up with Jesse, who’s got his fingers around the middle of your bra like he’s ready to pull it off at the signal. Turns out, that’s exactly what he’s doing. He shifts to kiss Gabriel, an invigorating sight to look at from your view on the bed. They’re shameless, handsy, vocal when one nips the other or when someone squeezes the other’s ass. Jesse forgets about your bra for a second to grip Gabriel’s shirt in a wordless plea to take it off. You don’t mind watching them take their shirts off at all. That, on top of the kissing and fondling, calls for you to answer your arousal. Before you’re able to slide your fingers to your jeans, though, Gabriel grabs your hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he breathes out.

“You’re not touching yourself at all tonight,” Jesse says, shooing Gabriel’s hand away so he can pull off your bra and leave your top half on display for them. “Leave that to us.”

Two pairs of eyes on you heat your body up like nothing else. Instinctively, you want to cover up. They’re too fast.

Gabriel lies on his side gets his lips back on yours. Jesse does the same, except it’s his tongue doing all the work on your nipples until you’re moaning in Gabriel’s mouth. He picks up on the overwhelming amount of stimulation, easing his kisses and playing with your hair again. Jesse doesn’t move away from your tits at all.

“You and Jess are gonna kill me before tonight is over,” you say.

Gabriel grins, bringing a cheeky hand over to your breast not occupied by Jesse’s mouth and squeezing gently. You moan before he reassures you, “You deserve to feel good. And we’ll be careful while we do that for you.”

Just as Gabriel speaks, Jesse runs his nails down your sides, inching lower so he’s kissing your navel. Gabriel props your head up with the pillows on the bed for comfort and for the best view when Jesse takes the rest of your clothes off. Neither of them has told you their plan for you; it’s much more obvious now that Jesse’s going to have his turn, first.

“Spread your legs for him,” Gabriel murmurs in your ear. He’s palming his cock as he tells you, “Or he’ll end up edging you more than you like.”

Jesse takes his time getting to know your body, dusting kisses over your thighs and legs until you spread them per Gabriel’s orders. Gabriel’s free hand holds onto one of your thighs, placing it firmly over his own legs as Jesse sits on his knees and gets the perfect view of your cunt. Two fingers sliding up and down your slickness are enough to make you wetter, needy for something more.

“Nice and wet,” Jesse comments, meeting your dazed gaze. “You want my mouth, kitten?”

You nod. “Please.”

Gabriel ignores his arousal for the time being in favor of playing with your breasts while Jesse eats you out. His tongue isn’t just good for kissing and flirting with you. No, he puts it into good use. Your breaths come heavy with Jesse between your legs and Gabriel working your upper half. As he rolls your nipples with his thumb and middle finger, his mouth is being used to whisper all the dirty shit in your ear.

“I’ve been wanting to see you like this for so long,” he says. “Have you been thinking about us?”

Jesse’s licking and kissing are so loud and feel so good, it’s hard to answer without moaning, “Yes.”

Gabriel pulls your nipple gently. “Tell me more.”

You shouldn’t be embarrassed by all the thoughts you’ve had of them. You’re literally in their bedroom experiencing part of your fantasy. When you don’t say anything for a beat, Jesse brings his mouth away from your pussy and replace it with his fingers. You moan again.

“Answer the man,” Jesse encourages, slipping one finger slowly inside you. You clench around it. As much as you want to move your thighs, they’re both holding you down.”I wanna hear you, too.”

Jesse curls his finger up and finds your g-spot. He can hear you, alright. “Fuck. I just--it’s embarrassing--”

He adds a second finger. “I’ll go first, then. I’ve thought about eating you out for the longest time.” He curls them again and you react. “Better than I ever expected.”

“I can’t wait for you to take my cock,” Gabriel adds. He slides his hand down your stomach and plays with your clit. You tighten around Jesse’s fingers. “I want to claim you, fill you up. Can I do that, babe? Can I do that for you?”

He retracts his fingers and Jesse goes back to putting his mouth on you. He sucks your clit and your response doubles as an answer for Gabriel. “Yes, yes oh my god, please—“

The combination of Jesse massaging your g-spot, sucking your clit, and Gabriel moaning in your ear projects you to some otherworldly orgasmic plane. You come hard on Jesse’s fingers, twitching uncontrollably while your back arches and you cling to the sheets and Gabriel’s wrist. Everything that comes out of your mouth is incomprehensible. The two seem to understand you, though, judging by how they smile and soothe you at your peak.

“Good girl,” Gabriel praises. You unexpectedly clench around Jesse’s fingers. “You okay?”

You catch your breath when you nod. Jesse pulls back after one more kiss, reaching towards Gabriel so he can suck his fingers. Gabriel groans at the taste of you, then slides off the bed with Jesse to get the rest of his clothes off. It’s a good time to enjoy your view again, while relaxing before you’re thrown some other way between two men. The energy comes back once they’re naked just for you, and you know you’ve found heaven. 

“Gabe will go first,” Jesse explains. He replaces Gabriel on the bed, legs spread and stroking his cock. “Think you can suck me off while he does that?”

Gabriel pats the edge of the bed and you figure out how he wants you to arrange yourself. Positioning yourself between Jesse’s legs with your ass in the air is something you’re definitely not opposed to. You take over stroking Jesse’s cock, admiring how much of it you’re going to have to try and take in your mouth. He reaches down to brush the hair out of your face. Gabriel admires you from behind with the way he runs his fingers down your back, your thighs, your ass.

“So fucking pretty,” Gabriel says, then follows his words by firmly smacking your ass. 

You squeeze Jesse’s cock and moan as the sting shoots up your spine. He moans, too. You bow even lower and show off your pussy, “Gabe, please~”

“I’m sorry. Just wanted to tease you some more.”

With that, Gabriel pushes the head of his cock in you, taking his time and filling you up inch by inch, so fully you nearly forget Jesse’s watching you with lusty eyes and a need for you to get to work. He doesn’t move, though. He waits.

You feel one shallow thrust, then another, and another. Gabriel holds you by the hips and you don’t keep Jesse from waiting any longer. You wrap your lips around the head of Jesse’s cock, keeping your tongue pressed to the underside for a long second and sucking like the way he did with your clit to show that you’re going to return the favor just as well, if not better. Jesse drops his head back to the headboard of the bed, holding onto your hair while you sink down slowly on his cock. You have to admit that this is more difficult when someone else’s cock is in you, but you wouldn’t want this any other way. Moaning around Jesse, you stroke whatever isn’t in your mouth. Your other hand toys with his balls, pulling ever so slightly each time you bob your head.

“You feel so  _ fucking _ good,” Gabriel growls from behind. He smacks your ass again. “You like that, huh? Getting your holes filled at the same time?”

You can’t answer him. Jesse moans again thanks to the way you soak his cock with your saliva, making sure you can suck every inch you can. He tightens his grip around your hair and pulls you towards the head, where you oblige and suck harder.

“Fuck, fuck, wait--” Jesse moans your name and pulls you off his cock with a light laugh. “You blow me like that and you’re gonna make me come on your face.”

“Is that--” you moan when Gabriel hits that spot inside you and you tighten around him, “is that not what you want?”

Jesse shakes his head. “Gabe’s not the only one filling you up tonight.”

On cue, Gabriel fucks you harder, deeper. You can’t focus on Jesse at the same time Gabriel is drilling you into the mattress. You hope he forgives you as you moan even louder, so close to coming for a second time. Jesse picks up on your energy and sits up. Gabriel watches, and grabs your hair to lift your face to his. You plant your hands on the mattress as he kisses you. He’s rougher, more possessive. The intensity of Gabriel’s kisses from earlier transferred to him, and you love it all the same.

Gabriel hits that spot inside you once more, and then several times more. As Jesse kisses you, he reaches between your legs to rub your clit, which is the last push for you to come again. You don’t know what to do with your hands when you cry out, unable to fall to the mattress with Jesse in your way. You grip the sheets and rock your hips back against Gabriel, forehead planted on Jesse’s shoulder as you ride out your orgasm. Gabriel’s not done with you just yet, though. He continues to pound into you, squeezing your hips close to the point of pain until he groans so loudly your chest rumbles.

He pumps his orgasm into you, shoving his cock inside you over and over again as if to make a point that, yes, you’re his, and you’re going to be Jesse’s in a hot second, too. You attempt to catch your breath in the process, looking for Jesse’s hands to hold as Gabriel slows down.

“I’ve got you, kitten,” Jesse says more quietly. Gabriel pulls out of you and swipes up some of the excess mess dripping out of your pussy. You shudder, then follow Jesse’s guidance so that you’re on your back again.

“I was gonna have you ride me, but,” Jesse looks at Gabriel, looking exasperated but not completely serious, “I think you need a little break.”

You manage to laugh. Gabriel kisses Jesse before falling back to your side, absently stroking his cock. “I couldn’t help myself. How are you doing?”

As Jesse spreads your legs and subsequently spreads your pussy, you kiss Gabriel. He’s much gentler now, softer, like he’s thanking you for something so wonderful words can’t explain the feeling. You kiss him the same way. When you pull away, you ask him, “Does that answer your question?”

He smiles. 

Jesse says your name. His leaking cock prods your pussy. “You’re in the home stretch, baby. May I?”

You giggle. “You don’t have to be so polite, you know.”

He doesn’t follow up with something clever. Instead, he pushes his cock in you all at once and your whimsy is exchanged for desire all over again. He and Gabriel are around the same size, but Jesse is thicker, and the stretch is godly. A second passes and Jesse holds the backs of your knees, keeping you wide open as he fucks you at the same pace Gabriel did. Your head easily goes hazy again, so consumed by how amazing he feels with every thrust. It doesn’t occur to you that it’s Gabriel rubbing your clit and you’re thrown into another orgasm as Jesse finishes, too.

Though you don’t tense up as forcefully as you did the first two times, it doesn’t make this any less amazing. Jesse buries himself completely inside you, moaning deeply as he comes. Gabriel continues to rub your clit until the stimulation pushes into discomfort and try to turn away from him. Jesse pulls out carefully and catches the towel Gabriel throws at him. It makes contact with your skin and you whine.

“Just cleanin’ you up, baby,” Jesse says. “You okay?”

At this point, you laugh. “I came three times. I don’t think I’ve ever been more okay in my life.”

“You’ll feel even better once we take a shower,” Gabriel says.

That’s fair. Now that your soul has returned to your body and you’re no longer drunk with euphoria, you find yourself covered in sweat and soreness thanks to the two moving you about as they pleased. Luckily, it looks like they’ve got a post-coital routine in place. After Jesse pats away the excess mess between your legs, he helps you sit up as Gabriel offers you the glass of water. You’re a lot thirstier than you anticipated.

“Let me know if you want more,” Gabriel says, kissing the top of your head. “I’ll start the shower.”

The glass is empty by the time he steps into the bathroom. Saving a second drink for later, Jesse takes you by the hands and asks, “Can you stand?”

Your feet touch the floor and you hang onto him, which is really the only thing you can do unless you want to have two people witness you fall over because your legs feel like jelly. “Carry me instead?”

He grins. “You got it.”

In one effortless sweep, Jesse lifts you up bridal style and carries you into the bathroom, where a warm shower awaits your aching body. Gabriel joins you and Jesse shortly. In the shower, you get to explore a couple of different options of hair care and body wash, all the while leaning back on Gabriel as he rinses himself off. The shower isn’t the biggest space for two large men and yourself. At least you don’t have to worry about slipping and falling over.

“Strawberry shower gel?” you say to yourself when you pick up one of the bottles.

“That’ll be mine,” Gabriel says, holding out a shower pouf.

You squeeze a generous amount of the gel into the pouf and take some for yourself when he’s finished. Jesse opts for something that smells much more woodsy, a contrast to what he was vaping earlier this evening. All those scents are favorable over sweat and other bodily fluids, and you appreciate it even more when they help you rinse off and offer you clean clothes after you dry off. If you weren’t going to bed, you could wear Jesse’s sweater as a dress.

Bathroom pleasantries aside, you shuffle back to the bedroom with Jesse’s help and climb into bed. Gabriel returns from the kitchen with the glass refilled, plus some juice and a bowl of leftover chips and guacamole. From the nightstand, you grab the candy bar that looks absolutely appetizing after all that work. The first bite is heavenly.

“Mmph. Thank you.”

“You want something more filling?” Gabriel asks, waving the bowl at you. “We’ve got leftover fajitas too, if you want some.”

You shake your head and take another bite. “This is perfect.”

“I’ll have some of that.” Jesse hops into bed with you and Gabriel and scoops a generous helping of guacamole. “Gotta eat it anyway before it goes brown.”

“Just don’t get any crumbs on the bed.”

You smile and wolf down the rest of your candy bar, then chase it with your water. There’s a comfortable silence that falls among you three, eating in bed and simply enjoying the company of each other. To be fair, there really isn’t much to say after having mind-blowing sex that can only get better once you improve your stamina and learn more about the two in the bedroom. As you lean back and roll the glass of water in your hands, one point does come up that needs to be said.

“You know, I never told you guys what I’ve thought about,” you say. “When I’m, uh...alone.”

A loud crunch abruptly stops. Gabriel chews slower when he shifts his gaze towards you. Jesse does the same as he scoops up too much guacamole on his chip.

“Let’s hear it,” Jesse says.

“So, um…” you turn away briefly, the blush creeping up to your cheeks, “I mean. I don’t know, it’s...a little much…”

“We’re all ears, babe,” Gabriel says, then guesses, “Is it bondage?”

Jesse jumps in. “Pet play?”

“Sensory deprivation? Degradation?”

“Humiliation?”

Their ideas work you up and you squeeze your glass when you finally blurt it out, “Double penetration!”

The two fall dead silent. Your stomach churns as their faces go from surprised to accepting to determined. Jesse’s guacamole-saturated chip breaks and plops onto the sheets.

Looks like Gabriel will have to change them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pray for me because I really want to write more of this and I have absolutely no time to do anything else right now besides school
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a salted caramel milkshake are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
